


Yours

by angeldraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom!Derek, M/M, Smut, Spanking, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldraco/pseuds/angeldraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take off your clothes. You’re not going to need them tonight.” The words a demand, one Stiles can do nothing but obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Leaning in, Derek smashed his lips against Stiles, claiming his mouth in one swift move. Stiles moans, pushing into the kiss before it even started. Derek hums and drags him closer. He could become addicted to Stiles’ kisses. Hell he probably already was. He couldn’t wait to have some fun tonight, to show Stiles who he belongs to.

“Take off your clothes. You’re not going to need them tonight.” The words a demand, one Stiles can do nothing but obey. Stiles strips his shirt off before neatly folding it on the couch. He does the same for everything until he’s standing naked in front of Derek. Derek twists Stiles’ nipples making them hard. Stiles blinks, cheeks going bright red.

“One of these days we’re going to pierce them,” Derek promises, “Just imagine them with two rings in, moving against you whenever you sit, making sure you remember who you belong to”

“Kneel” Derek says, voice already husky with need. Stiles kneels, gracefully, hands going behind his back. Derek’s eyes linger over Stiles, the site making him moan. He’s already achingly hard.

“Need you sir, please,” Stiles whimpers, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Derek unbuckles his jeans wiggling out of both them and his boxers. The tip of Derek’s cock bumps against Stiles’ lips and he opens for Derek taking him all in at once. Derek’s fingers wrap around Stiles' hair, pulling gently, making Stiles moan greedily around Derek’s cock. His head bobs up and down, trying to get as much as Derek as possible. Pulling tightly on Stiles’ hair, Derek starts fucking Stiles’ face.

“You’re never allowed to cut your hair” Derek moans vehemently, tugging on it “Never”

Derek breathes in deeply, trying to stave of the oncoming orgasm. He can’t come yet, not until he was inside Stiles. Reaching down he pulls Stiles up.

“I’m going to spank you now” Derek whispers softly, lying Stiles down across his lap. His hands slide along Stiles’ back, lingering on Stiles’ ass, making his skin flush deliciously.

“I—“ Stiles swallows, ass arching in the air, body already aching for Derek’s touch.

“What is it, baby?” Derek’s asks. He strokes Stiles’ ass lovingly before dealing out two smacks, making Stiles squirm. Derek has to bite back his whimper as his handprints show up, a lovely shade of red against white. Stiles opens his mouth but no words come out, all he can do is moan.

“Count for me, love” Derek says.

“Two sir,” Stiles whimpers. Derek brings his hand down two more times, twice on each check making Stiles sob as the pain and pleasure mix.

“F-f-four sir,” Stiles brokenly sobs out.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this Stiles” Derek moans, with one last slap on Stiles’ ass. He wraps his hands around Stiles’ waist tugging him close, hands sliding over his thighs. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Derek slicks himself up and slowly slides his finger in and out of Stiles’ ass, giving Stiles time to adjust. It isn’t long before Stiles is riding back into the finger, moaning for him. Derek pushes a second finger along with the first. Stiles whimpers, entire body trembling with need. His hole clenching around Derek’s fingers pulling them in like he couldn’t get enough. He scissors his fingers trying to stretch Stiles open.

“My beautiful, needy boy” Fuck, he is so lucky. He can’t believe he got to have this everyday. Derek pulls his fingers out, his cock already a deep dark red rubs against Stiles’ ass.

“Sir!” Stiles cries out as Derek suddenly sinks into him, eyes wide with shock. Stiles bucks against him. His moans making Derek harder than should be possible.

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby,” Derek groans, pushing in deeper. He draws out slowly just to shove back in deeply, causing Stiles to whimper sweetly. The sensations running through his body making his toes curls, heels digging into the mattress. Derek starts thrusting hard and deep making Stiles gasp, head spinning from all the sensations. His balls slap against Stiles’ ass with every thrust, the sound obscenely hot as hell.

“Oh God, I—I need to come, please sir!” Stiles begs.

Derek leans in and murmurs softly, “Come” and that’s all it takes.

“Fuck!” Stiles screams as his cock jerks without a touch, shooting come everywhere. His ass clenching tightly around Derek’s cock making his thrusts falter as his balls draw up tight, pleasure pooling in his gut. Pushing as deep as he could, he comes hard. When he finally gets his strength back Derek pulls Stiles onto his lap, holding him close. Green eyes meet honey brown and the whole world fades. Stiles laughs, eyes gleaming right at him and the sight is so beautiful that Derek just has to kiss him. He leans right in, pressing their lips together. Stiles moans, deepening the kiss. They’re both gasping for air by the time they break apart.

“You’re mine and that’s all that matters” Derek says, breathlessly.

“Yours” Stiles agrees, diving right back in bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. He moans happily, curling against Derek’s chest, deciding that loving Derek is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://sluttydean.co.vu/) :) hope you like it!


End file.
